


И какими судьбами?

by PrInSe_Kiro, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Рождество у Андерсона.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 4





	И какими судьбами?

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020

Уже многие годы Хэнк не праздновал Рождество настолько… полноценно: с украшенным внутри и снаружи домом, новым ошейником для Сумо, свитером с оленем, елкой и столом, полным еды.

— Слыште! Куда нам столько! Вы ж вдвоем не жрете ничего такого, а мы с Сумо не справимся! — пытался протестовать Хэнк двум андроидам, которые, кажется, вошли в предпраздничный кураж. Еще немного поворчав, он плюнул на это и пошел заниматься подарками для этих «ведер с гайками», а еда… Ну, если что-то будет слишком долго болтаться в холодильнике — этому чему-то будет суждено побывать в андроидском желудке.

Хэнк не собирался праздновать вообще: хотел взять дежурство и просидеть большую часть времени в участке, а утром подарить сменщикам свою уставшую рожу. Коннор, прознав об этих планах, не стал с этим мириться и попросил помощи РК900, который в подобном обычно не отказывал.

«Все лишь бы наперекор», — улыбался Хэнк, глядя на то, как активно андроиды обсуждали подготовку к вечеринке. И вот тут возникли вопросы: нужно ли кого-то приглашать? Будут ли рады гостям? Или стоит устроить тихий семейный ужин лишь для них четверых?

— Не смейте ко мне домой тащить весь участок или всю вашу андроидскую шайку! — лишь ворчал Хэнк, уставившись в свой терминал с отчетом — из-за этой движухи пришлось делать его заранее, потому что украшение дома требует времени и выходных. А еще столько всего придется закупать!

— Хэнк, а как насчет настоящей елки? — спросил Коннор, стоило ему лишь начать составлять список покупок в мыслях. В душе вопрос вызвал тоненькую струнку возмущения — вот делать им больше нечего будет, после уборки тащить в дом настоящую елку, а потом за ней каждую иголочку подбирать или заново пылесосить.

А потом увидел сияющие глаза Коннора, который, кажется, уже весь был в предвкушении праздника — и так не хотелось обламывать.

— Делайте, что хотите. — Смирившись вздохнул Хэнк и махнул андроидам. — Но уборка — на вас.

«И чем же, черт возьми, они отличаются от людей?» — вопрос, возникший после того, как лейтенант увидел улыбки этих «жестяных лбов», еще долго беспокоил его. Пока не появился другой — а что, собственно, подарить двум андроидам, для которых главной наградой за все было — это вернуться с прогулки с Сумо, вымазанными в грязи с лап собаки? Выбор Хэнка остановился на рубашке со снежинками для Коннора и вязаные перчатки-варежки с оленьим принтом для Стива. Упаковочные дела он оставил на последний момент.

О чем пожалел. «Надо было купить красивые коробки и обвязать бантом!» — проклинал свое решение Хэнк, когда в очередной раз скотч зацепился за палец, а он этого не заметил и вся конструкция вновь была разорвана. Уже совсем под вечер, когда стол был накрыт, а Стив куда-то смылся, оправдавшись тем, что купил не то пиво, Хэнк наконец-то справился с упаковкой подарков, осталось лишь определиться — положить под елку или вручить в руки?

«А, к черту, буду как с детьми», — решил он, когда Коннор вышел прогуляться с Сумо и встретить Стива из магазина, и положил два свертка под елку.

— Хэнк, мы сейчас помоем Сумо и переоденемся, и можем садиться! — послышался голос Коннора от входной двери, в тот момент, когда Хэнк решил поискать пластинку с рождественскими песнями.

— Конечно! — крикнул он в ответ и пошел на встречу — парням нужно помочь с транспортировкой пса до ванной или забрать пакет с покупками. — А ты тут какими судьбами? — Нахмурился Хэнк, стоило ему увидеть застывшего на пороге Гэвина с праздничным пакетом в руках.

— Я его пригласил, — ответил за только успевшего рот открыть Гэвина Стив. — Рождество — это же семейный праздник? Детектив мне дорог почти как вы с Коном — моя семья. — Поспешил объясниться андроид, а потом как ни в чем не бывало — взял Сумо на руки и понес в ванну — мыть. Хэнк уставился на застывшего в удивлении Гэвина. Коннор тем временем ушел помогать со псом.

— Ну, что ж… — выдавил из себя Хэнк, спустя секунды молчания. Кажется, ему хватило этого времени, чтобы обмозговать, понять и принять. — Только не рычи мне тут. — С улыбкой произнес он, чуть приблизившись к Гэвину. Тот все еще стоял, вылупивши глаза и, кажется, не особо понимал, что ему следует делать. «И куда только вся спесь и гонор делись?» — усмехнулся про себя Хэнк.

— Ну, чего стоишь? Мальчишки скоро закончат, пошли к столу. — Хлопнул он своего гостя по плечу и пошел к полке с пластинками — музыку на этот вечер все же стоит выбирать тщательнее.

— С Рождеством! — было произнесено уже потом, когда все сидели за столом, а Хэнк и Гэвин громко спорили о какой-то ерунде вроде оленьих рогов, которые натянули на последнего, Коннор завернулся в только распакованную рубашку и улыбаясь наблюдал за своей такой громкой, но любимой семьей.


End file.
